inferno_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Servitors
This is a general information page about the various Dark Servants, or Servitors, that you can obtain to fight for you or use in other means. General Information *The main set of Common (white) and Elite (blue) Servitors can be obtained from the Recruit store in the Infernal Fortress at a cost of White or Blue Souls respectively *Servitors become available for recruitment in the Fortress if you have passed the requisite area in the Abyssal Trials *Additional Servitors become available for recruitment if you have passed every section of certain Wilderness zones or completed the collection puzzles from certain areas like events, the Alliance Human Invasion and the Tournament. This includes nearly all of the ultra rare Gold servitors that you can find. *Additional Servitor slots in your active combat formation get unlocked through certain levels of the Book of Sin. *All Servitors belong to one of the four Elements: Fire are heavy physical fighters, Ice are defensive tanks, Thunder are heavy magic fighters that often have AOE attacks and Umbra (Dark) are somewhat lighter fighters that are very fast and often do debuffs to the enemies. These aspects are tied not only to the types of skills they can use but even into their initial base Stat points: Fire usually have higher than average Strength, Ice get Physique, Thunder get Intellect and Umbra get Speed. *All Servitors will start with at least one, possibly more Active skills and a somewhat random collection of Passive skills. The Active skills are usually ones that you cannot find in the Ancient Library. On their recruitment screen their stats can be Refreshed a limited number of times for a small Diamond cost each time. For each Refresh the Servitor's base stats may be altered, the skill level of their active Skills may be shifted randomly from 1-3, and their Passive skill levels may either shift or their passive skill set may be altered completely. For a Servitor that you really like the look of and want to get for combat use it is highly recommended to Refresh them to get all of their Active skills to level 3 first; don't worry about the Passive skills, they can be easily replaced/upgraded later whereas the Active skills are very hard to do the same to. Note, this Refresh also occurs whenever you Recruit the servitor for souls, which is the only method of doing it without spending Diamonds (at a potentially heavy soul cost). *It is best to think of Servitors as adaptable weapons platforms of different potential max strengths alongside your main character. With enough time (or diamonds) and using special items found in completion Puzzles of certain Wilderness zones, every skill of every servitor can eventually be extracted and transferred to nearly any other Servitor (Active ones are usually limited to servitors of the corresponding Element, but that won't limit you very much), and through repeated use of the Bloody Altar the Stat Points of any Servitor can be raised just as high as any other Servitor you have regular access to. The key in picking servitors for combat use then becomes choosing which of their various active skills will be tactically useful for you immediately and what is their maximum strength potential. *Common, or White, servitors are the easiest and cheapest Servitors to get but also have the lowest strength potential. They start out only being able to equip a single Equipment piece plus a Contract, and have no initial Lineage. Not many Common servitors are deemed very useful in active combat at higher levels, so these will primarily be used for sacrificing at the Bloody Altar. *Elite, or Blue, servitors are the bread-and-butter troops you will rely on for quite a fair chunk of time until you can get enough Gold ones to replace them. These start out with two Equipment slots plus one for a Contract, their initial Active skill is normally stronger than equivalent Common ones, they have an initial Lineage and they usually start out with tougher base Stat point levels than Commons, at least in similar areas. *Heroic, or Gold, servitors are the elite of the elite. They start out with three Equipment slots plus one for a Contract, they start with two very powerful Active skills instead of just one with one usually having a slower initial cooldown but a heavy effect, their base Lineage is usually among the best known and they start with very high Stat points respective of their element. They also have unique Sub-Attribute training, three additional passive attributes that train like Lineages but use Gold Souls to level them that grant additional toughness, skill levels and even skill slots. Gold Servitors by far have the highest maximum strength potential. Servitor List INTRO Because of the absolutely massive number of servitors, the ease of raising their attributes in the Bloody Altar and editing their passive skills (and eventually even their Active skills), and the ease of adjusting their capabilities dependant on which pieces of equipment and lineages you put on them, summarizing those aspects would be pointless. Therefore, this listing will associate each Servitor under a set of fundamental core categories, to give a general feeling of what each Servitor was intended to do given their natural Element and initial Active Skill and Lineage (assuming they start with a Lineage). The Servitors will first be broken down by Quality level, which is White, Blue and Gold. They will then be listed in ascending order of their Soul cost of the respective color of souls, starting with their name and then followed by a short-form list of categories in the following format: POSITION-ATTACK TYPE-CATEGORY/ELEMENT/RACE/COST/SOURCE Underneath will be a brief description of the active Skill(s) and Lineage the Servitor naturally comes with. Note, these classifications are based primarily off of the natural Skill(s) of the servitor while that skill is at level 3, which is the "easy" maximum skill level to get to and is much more difficult to raise further. Description of the main Categories: POSITION: This depends also on the CATEGORY, which is why they are grouped together. For Servitors with a skill that affects other Servitors (either attack spells to the enemy or helpful spells to your side) this describes the targeting of that skill. It can be Front for front targets, Center for center targets, Rear for rear targets, Random for fully random targeting and Sniper for targets that fulfill a specific, unusual condition which is usually the one that will be hit or helped the most by the skill. For Tank servitors this describes where they should be positioned for best effect, remembering that the vast majority of the strongest abilities target the Front. In this case POSITION will be Front for tanks intended to be right in the front taking the hits, or Support for a servitor that boosts the defensive abilities of other Servitors but can't take much damage themselves and should be in the back. ATTACK TYPE: Physical or Magic, which is the Main damage type of the servitor. Not used for tanks CATEGORY: The general "role" the servitor is supposed to fill. It can be Assault for servitors that do heavy damage (the skill is as strong as a single target Medium skill as per the chart below) to one target, upgraded to Heavy Assault for skills that are Heavy single target; AOE for a servitor that hits multiple targets in one shot, further broken down into Light, Medium, Heavy etc. by the chart below; Tank for servitors intended to take large amounts of damage and protect other Servitors; Healer for servitors that directly restore hitpoints to other servitors and/or remove debuffs from them; Support for Servitors that apply special effects to other Servitors, further broken down into Buff for beneficial effects aside from direct Tanking related buffs, Tank for buffs that directly improve the damage resistance of other Servitors (usually Front), and Debuff for detrimental effects on enemy Servitors. Note, some Servitors may be able to fill more than one combination of Position and Category. All possible combinations will be listed. ELEMENT: Which of the four Elements the Servitor is aligned with: Fire, Thunder, Ice, Umbra(Darkness) RACE: Which of the eight Races the Servitor is: Human, Animal, Plant, Insect, Undead, Dragon, Deity, Devil. Only really matters if you have been using the racial Talents. COST: The cost in Souls of the same color to purchase the Servitor. SOURCE: Where you find the Servitor. If it is from the Abyssal Trials, the trial Level will be listed. If from the Wilderness, the specific wilderness Zone will be mentioned. Skills and Lineages descriptions will follow a similar format. Note, Skills where there is a servitor Contract that can boost its levels will have CONTRACT mentioned next to them. Since the amount of raw numerical data it would take to summarize the actual values for the various skills (both standard and Lineage) at all their possible levels is profoundly vast, that will not be done. Instead, these skill and lineage "strengths" as it were will also be categorized by their respective power based off of what % value of Physical or Magical attack they use. Since AoE attacks always do less damage per target than single target attacks, AoE and single target attacks will be graded differently based on the following table: Note, these values are based off of the skills at the "soft" limit of level 3. As the skills get pushed higher than level 3 their strengths grow at rates very similar to these ratios, so at equal levels above 3 they can still be in the same categories with respect to each other. Also note that the skills and natural lineages of the main character classes will be described using the same system on their respective pages. Buffs and debuffs will also be categorized based on a "general feel" of their strength level compared to the attack skills and other buffs/debuffs. COMMON SERVITORS Crab Soldier: Front-Tank/Ice/Animal/1000/Trials 1-1. Skill: Protection of the Tides. Heavy self Physical Defense buff, light self healing, light Reflection. Man Eater: Front-Light Magic AOE/Thunder/Plant/1000/Trials 1-5. Skill: Thunder Spray. Light AoE magic damage to front. Skeleton Warrior: Front-Physical Assault/Umbra/Undead/1000/Trials 2-1. Skill: Resentful Strike. Moderate physical damge to one front target, drains light TP amount. Zombie: Front-Physical Assault/Ice/Undead/1000/Trials 2-3. Skill: Ice Strike. Moderate physical damage to one front target, light debuff to Ice Resistance. Ghost: Front-Support AOE Debuff/Umbra/Undead/1000/Trials 2-5. Skill: Curse. AOE inflicts Curse debuff on front targets that increases recieved damage.